fue amor
by harunablakrose
Summary: haruna sufre por un cambio inesperado pero el amor la sacara de la deprecion o ¿la undira mas? goengixharuna es mi primer fanfic no sean tan duros por favor
1. Por Que ami

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level -5

(Kidou entra a Raimon, pero Haruna sigue creyendo que no le importa a este pues Aki y Endo nunca le aclararon nada y el llego antes del partido con la secundaria sobre natural Esta es mi retorcida versión dela historia)

Haruna pov

Las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas y se confunden con las gotas de lluvia, este es uno de esos momentos en los que me pregunto ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Después de seis años sin contacto alguno después de todo el sufrimiento de la separación, tener que convivir con el de nuevo…

Memories….

(Esta mañana)

Haruna se dirigía hacia el club de futbol cuando al llegar se da cuenta de que alguien nuevo se había integrado al equipo de futbol de Raimon.

Endo- buenos días Haruna chan (sonrisa típica de endou) kidou kun se acaba de ser transferido a Raimon y ahora será parte del equipo, ¡seremos los mejores!-

-¡Si!-(se escucha de los demás jugadores) –

Aki-¡bien entonces a entrenar!-(el salón del club se vacío dejando a Aki y a Haruna solas)-

-Haruna no te vez bien, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿es por kidou kun verdad?-(ella la conocía muy bien)

- no Aki, me encuentro bien.-

- No te creo pero no puedo obligarte a contarme, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí siempre que me necesites-

-eso lo se Aki chan, no te preocupes mas estoy bien, vamos llenemos las botellas –

-si-

Memories fin.

No puedo creerlo simple mente no puedo como puede ser esto es demasiado para mi.

¿Pasarte que?-(Haruna paro en seco era la voz de quien menos se lo esperaba).


	2. tu llorabas

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level 5

(Perdón hubo una terrible confusión en el capitulo anterior kidou llego en el partido contra llego la escuela senbayama, si ahí algún otro error favor de comunicármelo, gracias)

(Haruna paro en seco era la voz de quien menos lo esperaba)

-¿no puede ser que?-

-a…Go...Goengi que sucede ¿necesitas algo?- (secando sus lagrimas)

-si, necesito saber porque lloras.-

-no… Yo…no-(no esperaba eso)

-es por kidou, ¿verdad?-

-(tan obvia soy -_-u), bueno es que, es que…-(no sabia que mas decir)

Nadie pov

(Haruna no sabia que mas decir era obvio que goengi no le creería nada, pero pronto no pudo pensar mas su mente quedo helada…goengi se había acercado a abrazarla.)

Haruna pov

(Mi mente me abandono y quede helada, no sabia que mas decir, cuando sentí su cuerpo tan cerca del mio, al sentir como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, como su corazón corría tan acelerado al igual que el mio, de pronto pude sentir como se me aflojaban las lagrimas sin poderlas contener… y no supe mas de mi, me deje llevar a sus brazos mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos y la lluvia recorría mi rostro al tiempo en el que lo ocultaba en su pecho).

Goengi pov

(Llovía pero tu estabas ahí llorando y llorabas por el, no podía culparte después de todo él es tu hermano, el único culpable de sus lagrimas era el, pero al verte así no pude mas, quería volver a verte sonreír y mi cuerpo se movió solo lo siguiente que supe era que estabas entre mis brazos volviendo a llorar pero esta vez era diferente no llorabas sola yo estaba ahí para consolar tu llanto.)

-goengi kun-(suspiro)…


	3. ¿como se lo dire?

-disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5, si fuera mio Aki y Endo estarían casados y Haruna no estaría soltera. (Aquí el capi)

-goengi kun-

(Los minutos se me hicieron eternos, tus lágrimas resbalaban por esas hermosas mejillas tuyas, pero al igual que la lluvia tu llanto paro)

Haruna pov

(La lluvia había parado cuando me di cuenta de que,…te seguía abrazando)

-aaa…lo siento goengi- (sonrojada)

-no te preocupes no fue nada-(sonrojado)

-gracias-

- mmm será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa antes de que te resfríes – (dijo con una sonrisa señalando las ropas mojadas de la chica)

-aaa no es necesario que me acompañes, no te quiero molestar-(apenada)

-no es molestia de todos modos de ahí debó pasar a otro lugar-

(Con Yuka)

-gracias-(dice sonriendo)

(Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la casa de ella)

-bueno nos vemos – (dice goengi)

-si (Haruna se acerca y le besa la mejilla) gracias goengi kun-

-aaa si no fue nada-(sonrojado)

(Haruna entra a su casa y goengi sigue su camino)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Endo y Aki hablan con kidou…

-deberías explicarle lo que sucede a Otonashi -dice Endo

- si kidou no es bueno que siga creyendo que no te importa-(dice Aki con un tono un poco melancólico)

-supongo que si pero ,(suspiro)pero no sabría como decirselo, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que hable con ella, como hermana al menos y no creo que ella me perdone, e sido muy egoísta, yo quería estar con ella y termine alejándola mas.-

(Dice kidou con tono triste)

-estoy segura de que te perdonara kidou después de todo sigue siendo tu hermana menor-(dice Aki intentando subirle el animo a kidou)

-tienen razón supongo que debo hablar con ella lo antes posible-

(Dice kidou un tanto triste)

-Bueno miren la hora supongo que es tiempo de que nos vallamos a nuestras casas ante de que anochezca – (dice Aki dirigiéndose a ambos chicos)

-tienes razón mejor vayámonos –dice kidou

-bueno asta mañana kidou, que duermas bien recuerda platicarlo con la almohada, adiós-(dice Endo a forma de despedida)

-adiós- dice kidou (¿Qué hare?)

(Los tres chicos se dirigen a sus respectivas casas)

- espero que les haiga gustado este capi pronto subiré el siguiente

¿Merezco algún review?


	4. hablando dormido

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece,..Blablabblabla, es propiedad de level -5blablablabalblablaaki x Endo en este capi y más de goengi Haruna no los molesto mas lean a gusto

(Dedicado a Utau Otonashi y a todos los demás que han leído mi fic y les ha gustado, gracias)

(Los tres chicos se dirigen a sus respectivas casas)

Flash back

*Aki y Endo se encuentran en sus casas hablando por teléfono*

Endo- espero que todo salga bien, creo que debimos haberle explicado todo a Haruna antes no lo crees Aki

Aki- no lo creo es mejor que kidou se lo explique con sus propias palabras, pero yo también espero que ellos estén bien

-Aki ammmm (tartamudeo) mee gustataria hablar con tigo sobre algo Aki chan-(nerviosismo)

-claro Endo que pasa – (preocupada)

-bueno pues me me gustaría poder decírtelo mañana en persona –

-Claro endou kun en ese caso nos vemos mañana (sonrisa)

-aaa, si si nos vemos mañana-(sonrojado)

Fin

*casa de Aki

Aki pov

-a que será tan importante que endou kun no me lo a podido decir por teléfono, será que... (Sonrojo repentino)...no, no, no (sacudiendo su cabeza), pero por que sele oía tan nervioso espero que no sea nada malo.-

*En casa de endou*

Endou pov

-aaa (desalentado) como se supone que le diré Aki chan esto pero no puedo quedarme así nunca me había sentido así con respecto a nadie (claro solo por el futbol), pero es que no entiendo que esto que siento cuando estoy cerca de ella

¡!

¡¿Que es esto?

*en casa de goengi*

-¿esa chica te trae volando verdad Shuya?

-¡que, dices nana!-(sorprendido)

-si, es obvio que estas enamorado- (sonrisa maternal)

-¡¿yyyyy como sabes eso nana?(Tratando de controlar su sonrojo)-

-bueno pues tú lo dijiste (riendo)-

- ¿Qué? (Confundido)* ¿pero que, yo no recuerdo haber contado nada como es que nana se a dado cuenta?*

-bueno cielo, lo que pasa es que anoche dormido te la pasaste hablado sobre ella toda la noche, hasta tu padre ya ansia cono ser a su futura yerna (ríe divertida)

Flash back

*goengi dormía en su cama (¿Qué lindo se a de ver no?), mientras nana pasaba por la habitación de este*

-aaa (suspiro) Haruna chan (suspiro)-

-aaa valla parece que el niño goengi se a enamorado-

-¿Qué sucede nana?-(el padre de goengi había llegado)

-aaa Haruna, no, no llores (suspiro)-

-jajajaja deberíamos grabarlo nana parece que esta enamorado-

-si pero será mejor que lo dejemos dormir-

-de acuerdo (riendo divertido) ya ansió conocer a mi futura yerna jajajaja-

-harunaaaaaa (suspiro) aaaaaaa (suspiro)…

Fin flash back

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee? ( un violento sonrojo ilumina su cara haciéndolo parecer un jitomatito jajajaja,"se lo imaginan"

-si goengi, vamos platícame sobre ella, ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?-

- bueno lo que pasa es que…

Si se supone que el padre de goengi es un aguafiestas pero me pareció mas lindo ponerlo como un padre bastante divertido.

Bien aquí el fin del capi espero que les haiga gustado

¿Reviews? Se aceptan críticas pero constructivas por favor.


	5. Goengi tienes cara de enamorado

¡Ok a petición este capi ira mas largo…...si…!

Disclaimer: Inazuma no me pertenece TT_TT es propiedad de level 5

Bien sin molestarlos más aquí el capi…

-bueno y eso es-(algo triste)

-bien goengi pero dime que es lo que piensas hacer-

-no lo se nana, pero será mejor que me valla a dormir-(confundido)

-si querido, que duermas bien (sonrisa burlona)-

-(mientras sueñe con ella siempre dormiré bien) si nana buenas noches-

….

(A la mañana siguiente)

(Goengi sale corriendo camino al entrenamiento cuando choca con alguien…)

-auchhh, valla goengi kun parece que también se te a echo tarde a ti- dice una chica de cabello castaño y corto en suelo)

-aaa lo lo siento honoka chan no me había dado cuenta de que tu… de que yo…lo siento-u_u

-Jajajaja sigues siendo igual a cuando niños nunca cambias-(sonrisa inocente)

-(sonrisa) oh vaya que soy distraído déjame ayudarte a parar-

(Los dos chicos caminaron mientras platicaban)

(Mientras tanto en otro lugar Endo y Aki se encontraban llegando al entrenamiento)

-bueno y dime Endo que es tan importante que no me lo as podido contar por teléfono-(dice Aki aparente mente inocente *si como no*)

-(sonrojo repentino) a bubueno lo que sucede es que pues yo yo quería dedecirte que mmm (nerviosísimo) que cuando yo yo…

(Suena el silbatazo del entrenador)

-oh bien creo que será mejor que nos vallamos a entrenar, ¿no te parece?- (dice Aki con una sonrisa)

- supongo (Endo derrotado)-

(Los chicos corren camino al entrenamiento)

(Mientras tanto con goengi)

-aaa entonces acabas de ser transferida a Raimon-

-si, lo que pasa es que a mi papa le ofrecieron un buen empleo como neurocirujano en esta ciudad-

- bien eso significa que nos veremos mas seguido honoka chan-(sonrisa)

-si como cuando pequeños y cuéntame ¿que te sucede?- (inocente)

-¿de que hablas? (sorprendido)

-te conozco bien y tienes cara de enamorado (con estrellitas en lo ojos) y y y cuéntame como es ella, aaa ya es tu novia, desde cuando, cuando se casen puedo ser su madrina (Emocionada) –

-honoka…...-(soy tan obvio TTT-TTT

-aaa su vestido será blanco con muchas flores…y….y su cabello ira hermosamente peinado – (aun mas emocionada)

-honoka….-

-oooo ya puedo imaginarme a sus hijitos serán hermosos, aaa tendrán cara de ángel-(~ -*obvio serán hermosos -.-)

(Llegan al entrenamiento)

-¡HONOKA! ella y yo aun no somos novios-

-aaa pues que esperas…

(Mientras tanto alguien observaba la escena desde lejos)

¿?-aaa conque goengi tiene novia esto será publicado ammmm

(Quieren saber quien es el chismoso espión bueno pues tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo para saber quien le romperá el corazón ha Haruna otra vez)

Pero mientras tanto, seguimos

(Goengi acompaña a la chica a las oficinas y regresa a entrenar)

-hola goengi solo faltabas tu recuerda que pronto será el próximo partido-(dice Kazemaru)

-si pero con el animo del capitán no avanzaremos mucho-(dice Max)

-si y no es el único parece que kidou no esta inspirado hoy-(dice Someoka)

-bueno supongo que después del entrenamiento hablare con ellos (todo yo todo yo ¬_¬) mientras tanto a entrenar –

-si-(departe de todos)

(Los chicos se pusieron a entrenar)

Kidou pov (cara de deprimido)

(Aaa por mas de que busque una manera de explicárselo todo a Haruna no encuentro la manera de decírselo, ja incluso le prepare un discurso…

Flash back

(Kidou se encontraba en su habitación parado frente una foto de Haruna y el cuando pequeños)

-bueno Haruna yo quería explicarte (Voz de adulto estirado) lo que ah sucedido hace seis años lo que pasa es que eh echo un trato para poder volverte a ver, no intento excusarme por lo sucedido pero espero la madures suficiente de tu parte para entenderlo…

Fin del flash back

(En realidad no puedo decirle eso a mi hermanita no, no de nuevo eso solo la alejara más de mí ¿entonces que le diré? Baya parece que la educación que me dio mi padrastro me preparo para hablar con los adultos pero nunca me preparo para esto)

Endou pov

(Aaa no puede ser como rayos selo diré a Aki, después de todo ni siquiera sé que es lo que me sucede y si yo no lo entiendo menos ella pero a pesar de eso debo decir selo por que si no lo digo y no logro descubrir que es esto mi futbol y yo saldremos lastimados)

Goengi pov

(-Haruna debo admitirlo estoy enamorado de ti, de tus labios, de tus bellos ojos, de tus lindas sonrisas pero dime ¿como rayos se supone que te lo diga?)

Los demás pov

(Goengi tiene cara de enamorado)

Haruna pov

(Valla parece que hoy los chicos no se encuentran con muchas ganas de entrenar me preocupan, parece que los mas afectados son el capitán, bueno supongo que por fin se dio cuenta de que ama a Aki, también esta el… mi hermano, a pesar de todo no puedo evitar querer correr hacia él y saber que es lo que le ocurre, bueno y también esta (suspiro) goengi, ¿pero que será lo que le ocurre a el? valla creo que me e enamorado de el … pero….

(Rin rin rin)

(Suena el celular)

-dime que es lo que necesitas – (contestando)

¿?-necesito que publiques algo…

Bien asta aquí con el capitulo intente alargarlo un poco mas lo juro TTT-TTT

Pero no soy muy buena en esto y la inspiración me ha abandonado

A pesar de eso espero que les agrade TT_TT

¿Reviews? Criticas constructivas por favor

Pero no sean tan duros es mi primer fic y hago lo mejor que puedo

Aaa y gracias por sus sugerencias enserio las valoro


	6. lagrimas

Aquí la conti

Inazuma eleven no es mio lamentable mente es propiedad de level -5

(Rin rin rin)

(Suena el celular)

-dime que es lo que necesitas – (contestando)

¿?-necesito que publiques algo…

Haruna- publicar algo

¿?- Si necesito que vengas corriendo al club de periodismo

-Ok voy para a ya Natsumi pero dime ¿desde cuando estas en el club de periodismo ?yyyy ¿porque no estas ayudando en el entrenamiento? el partido será ponto yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy dime ¿desde cuando tuuuu me das ordenes? (levantando la voz con lo ultimo)

-Desde que yo quise y si no vienes te sacare del club (¿porqué rayos no deja de hacer preguntas?)

-Pero pero pero

-Pero que

-Nada voy para a ya (enserio debo amar periodismo para haber echo esto baaa de todos modos no me pondré a pelear con Natsumi debió de haber despertado de mal humor después de todo ella sigue siendo mi amiga ¿no?

Natsumi pov

(-valla por que Haruna no deja de hacer preguntas ja de todos modos querida amiga hoy me serás de mucha ayuda, tu eres la manera perfecta para vengarme de goengi por lo dela semana pasada…

Flash back

-goengi como puedes hacer esto tienes que acompañarme ala reunión

- y yo por que

- porque estoy segura de queme vería linda a tu lado no lo crees (coqueteándole)

-no- (si no me deja en paz llegare tarde al colegio)

-aaa – (¿como por qué me a dicho que no?)

-no es por nada Natsumi pero la verdad debo admitir que me gustabas pero a decir verdad ahora encontré a alguien que no solo me gusta si no ala que creo que también quiero, bien espero que lo comprendas Natsumi (goengi se dirige a Raimon )

(Aaaaaaaaaa como puede ser eso me vengare lo juro nadie, NADIE me dice a mi que no)

Fin flash back

(Bien goengi ahora que sé que es obvio con la cara de enamorado que te cargas que esa chica es Haruna supongo que me dolerá un poco hacerle esto a ella después de todo es una buena niña pero… no, no y no me tengo que vengar ni modo, aun que supongo que me quedare definitivamente si un fan pero me que da aaaaaaaaaa veamos si me queda Endo y algunos mas aun qué a Aki le gusta Endo pero no, no y no me importa)

(Voz de esas chicas caprichosas que creen que el mundo gira entorno suyo a mi me caen mal y ¿a quien no?)

(Haruna llega al club de periodismo)

-Natsumi ya estoy aquí-

-así que bien que llegaste Haruna-

-ok dime para que me necesitabas –

-mira Haruna hace poco me uní al club de periodismo y una fan de goengi ya sabes de esas niñas locas que les gusta estarlo siguiendo (no te mordiste la lengua) y me dijo que a ella y a varias les gustaría que subiéramos alguna nota suya y bueno pues hace poco me entere de que goengi viene estrenando novia.- (algo triste, yo: que digo triste muy triste) a si-

- si y pues se me mostro la oportunidad y ten go algunas fotos y pensé que le seriamos de ayuda a goengi si publicamos la nota y de paso le espantamos algunas locas fans además así le daríamos gusto alas chicas que quieren una nota sobre el-

-a (de nuevo aguantando las ganas de llorar)

- si y bueno pues de inmediato pensé en ti y en lo bien que te llevas con goengi además eres una profesional en estas cosas –

-¿y porque yo? (dijo Haruna secamente) –

- bueno pues ya que lo aprecias tanto pensé que tu querrías que el fuese feliz (golpe bajo) y no creo que pueda serlo con tantas chicas sobre el-

-supongo que si –

-a y será mejor que la pongas anónimamente no queremos que haiga problemas en el club ¿de acuerdo? –

-de acuerdo-(sosteniendo el aliento)

(-ja con eso vasta goengi aaa en que estaba a si en lo de Endo) bien Haruna adiós-

-si adiós-

(Natsumi sale y se va)

Haruna pov

(-valla siempre es lo mismo supongo que esto fue solo u sueño tonto para goengi jamás podre ser mas que una amiga

(Pensaba mientras derramaba lágrimas)

Supongo que debe ser feliz, lo merece y aun que no este con migo sé que merece ser feliz, Natsumi tiene razón es mejo así después de todo merece ser feliz

(Se repetía constante mente en su cabeza para poder seguir adelante escribiendo la nota),

Valla lo digo y lo repito sigo siendo una tonta niña débil

Siempre llorando por todo pero es que ya no puedo seguir con esto ¿como se supone que lo haga?

(Haruna lloraba a mares pero logro terminar de escribir la nota y se recostó sobre la compu a seguir llorando y es que no podía evitarlo)

(se supone que me prometí a mi misma ser fuere pero como siempre no puedo cumplir una promesa , supongo que al final de en cuentas n o soy mejor que mi hermano sigo siendo la misma niña tonta que cree que los cuentos de hadas pueden hacerse realidad ,pero veo que la vida me a echado en cara ya varias veces la verdad , primero me quito a mis padres , luego a yuto y hoy acaba de recordarme nueva mente la realidad de las cosas porque por que, supongo que por fin entiendo la razón de que a yuto no le importo por fin hermano por fin

(Agrias lágrimas surcaban nuevamente sus mejillas)

(Esa era la nota más difícil que tubo que escribir)

Haruna sabia que debía irse a ayudar en el entrenamiento pero no podía ir así así que cerro sus ojos mientras sus lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos hasta que se quedo dormida)

Aquí el fin del capi (aclaraciones no es que odie a natsumi solo tengo coraje de que ella se haiga quedado con Endo en go y no Aki)

Espero sus comentarios enserio me dan ánimos a seguir

Que tal me quedo el capitulo merezco sus reviews ¿?


	7. abrazo

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5

Haruna sabía que debía irse a ayudar en el entrenamiento pero no podía ir así, así que cerro sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos hasta que se quedo dormida)

(20 minutos después)

Triiiiiii triiiiiiii (onomatopeya de campana ja, ja, ja no se poner onomatopeyas)

-(Haruna despierta dándose cuenta de que las actividades del club habían terminado)

(-aaa

(Bostezo) parece que me e quedado dormida, supongo que no me queda mas que irme a casa pero no puedo salir así estoy echa un desastre

(Dice tocando sus ojos un poco hinchados de tanto llorar),

Supongo que puedo esperar a que todos salgan para salir, no puedo permitir que me vean así, No, no así adema no quiero encontrarme con el solo para poder ver en sus ojos, en esos bellos ojos lo muy enamorado que esta, no, no creo poder resistirlo seria muy doloroso.

-Valla chica espero que lo hagas muy feliz, cuida de su corazón (decía derramando una lagrima que recorrió su rostro mientras veía las fotos que le había dejado natsumi para la nota)

Mientras tanto Aki y Endo se dirijan a sus casas

Endo pov

(-Estaba muy nervioso como se suponía que le explicaría eso a Aki, cuando llegamos ala casa de ella,

-y dime Endo no sabes donde fue Haruna

- bueno me dijo que tenia que ir al club de periodismo (un poco desanimado)

-¿que sucede Endo (preocupada) dime estas preocupado por el partido de la próxima semana?-

-no, no Aki, no es eso,-

-¿a no?-

-No-

-¿entonces que es?

-bueno lo, lo que su sede es que, es que me siento un poco raro (nervioso)

(Pues siéntate bien)

-¿raro?, no entiendo Endo de que hablas

-Bueno es que, es que no se lo que sucede y no creo poder decírtelo por que ni yo sé que es lo que pasa-

Ni yo sé que es lo que pasa-

-Endo, vamos ya no te preocupes veras que pronto encontraras la respuesta-(sonriendo)

- eso espero-(deprimido)-

(Ambos continuaron caminando asta que dar enfrente de la casa de ella)

-gracias por acompañarme Endo-

-No fue nada Aki- (aun deprimido)

(Era ora de despedirme de nuevo de Aki, y yo no había podido encontrar las palabras a Aki para decirle lo que me sucede pero…

(Aki se da cuenta de lo raro que estaba Endo y se acercó a abrazarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa)

Aaa no podía creerlo me había tomado por sorpresa mi cuerpo no respondía y mi mente estaba echa una vasca, el corazón me palpitaba a mil x hora a un que parecía que ella no se había percatado de ello yo sabia que eso no era normal ¿o si?)

Aki pov

(-Endo estaba actuando muy raro se veía preocupado ,no soporto el echo de que Endo este así … no sabia que hacer asi que solo… yo solo lo ábrase…)

(Mientras tanto kidou de encontraba con Sakuma y Kojiro platicando respecto a una personita de cabello azul…)

-vamos kidou que piensas hacer

-No lo se Sakuma por mas que busco las palabras para decírselo no las encuentro-

-no es tan complicado kidou solo debes decírselo y ya,-(Kojiro)

-aaa y mientras mas ridículo te veas mejor (por ridículo me refiero a tierno) al menos eso es lo que funciona cuando mi hermana se enoja con migo UuU-(Sakuma)

-ja pero dime sakuma alguna vez la as habandonado-

-nop, no que yo recuerde (Kojiro lo golpea en la nuca)

-no estas ayudando-(le dice Kojiro)

-no importa Kojiro de todos modos se lo diré tal vez después del partido

-suerte con eso y… por que no nos vamos a entrenar tienes un partido pronto

-Si vamos…

Con Haruna…

-bien creo que ya se han des hinchado mis ojos supongo que es momento de publicar esto, no te preocupes goengi yo te ayudare a ser feliz aunque no sea con migo-

Aquí termina el capi si lose muy corto pero no se preocupen porque el proxi ira mas largo (capítulo especial)

¿Reviews? ¿Reviews?


	8. 2 jitomatitos !

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5

Aquí el capi

Con Haruna…

-bien creo que ya se han des hinchado mis ojos supongo que es momento de publicar esto, no te preocupes goengi yo te ayudare a ser feliz aunque no sea con migo-

(Haruna va camino a la oficina de natsumi)

Toc, toc, toc-(se escuchan los golpes en la puerta de la oficina)

-adelante pasa Haruna (dice natsumi)-

-¿Cómo savias que era yo? (dice entrando)

-bueno no esperaba a nadie mas, pero bien dime ¿esta lista la nota?-

-a si aquí esta (le entrega el reportaje)-

-que bien, pero dime te noto algo deprimida que sucede ("ja como sino supiera", pensó natsumi)

-a nada lo que sucede es que creo que estoy algo resfriada, eso, eso es todo

-a entonces deberías irte a casa a descansar –

-Si nos vemos mañana-(triste)

-si, asta mañana.

Haruna sale de la oficina y derrama una lágrima que no quiso quedarse atrás…

Mientras tanto con Endo y Aki…

(-Endo estaba actuando muy raro se veía preocupado ,no soporto el echo de que Endo este así … no sabia que hacer así que solo… yo solo lo ábrase…)

(Aki se separa de Endo desasiendo el abrazo y voltea a ver a Endo que parecía jitomatito a no más poder)

-aaa lo siento endou kun, es que no me gusta verte así

-a no importa Aki chan, nos, nos vemos mañana-(jitomatito jeje)

- a si endou hasta mañana-

(Dice y entra corriendo a su casa,)

(Mientras el jitomate ¬¬ digo, baka ¬¬digo el capitán corre hacia su casa sin haberle dicho nada mas a Aki)

Yo: cobarde ¬¬

Endo: no soy cobarde TT_TT

Yo: claro que no ¬¬ eres un baka

Endou: ¬¬ N0,M3,35T35,CH1N64ND0

Yo: que? Parece que nuestro capitán no es tan baka como creíamos…°O°!

Aquí seguimos…

(Con goengi y honoka)

-y dime goengi ¿cuando se lo dirás?

-¿decirle que a quien? (yo: hazte el inocente¬¬)

-va no te hagas el tonto y mejor dime cuando se lo dirás cobarde-

(Yo: ¡eres de las mías yupi! )

-aaa(suspiro no lo se),-(

- no te preocupes yo te ayudare mientras tanto (le quita su celular ) creo que le mandare un mensaje-

-si como no ni te sabes su número –

-No, pero lo tienes registrado en tus contactos mira (le muestra el celular)-

-¿queee?, no espera no lo hagas devuélveme mi celular(completamente rojo)

(Yo:" el jitomatito 2 el ataque")

-nop no –

-dámelo –

-quítamelo-

(Coincidencia o destino Haruna iba pasando por el mismo lugar en ese momento y vio su divertida riña, )

Haruna pov

( Iba caminando a casa cuando los vi fue duro pero supongo que se ven bien juntos , baaa sabia que no debía ir por ese camino pero ya que mas daba goengi iba tras ella se veían muy felices (Haruna comienza a llorar) .

O no, no puedo permitir que me vea así (Haruna se esconde)

(Goengi iba corriendo cuando vio ha Haruna pero como en efecto retrasado siguió corriendo y 3 2 1 volvió a ver hacia atrás pero hay ya no había nadie…

Goengi pov

(-que estoy seguro de que vi a Haruna y ella estaba llorando o será que ¡o no ya me estoy volviendo loco ya asta la alucino o no!)

(Goengi alcanza a honoka y le quita el celular)

-ja aburrido , bueno ya llegamos a mi casa gracias por acompañarme a casa

- de nada (sonrisa)-

-nos vemos onii-chan

-nos vemos(se va)-

Haruna pov

(-a creo que me vio(dice llorando corriendo hacia su casa hasta que choca con alguien y ese alguien era….)

Hasta aquí el capi espero les haga gustado ..,

¿Reviews?


	9. dolor, lluvia, lagrimas y perdón

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level- 5

Haruna pov

(-a creo que me vio (dice llorando corriendo hacia su casa hasta que choca con alguien y ese alguien era…)

-lo siento (dice sin mirar hasta que levanto la mirada y…)

-aaa Haruna – (alterado)

- aaa (sorprendida) kidou, yo, yo lo siento (sin dejar de llorar) me tengo que ir lo siento

(intentando correr pero kidou la toma por la muñeca al darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando)

-espera- (kidou la jala hacia el tomándola por lo hombros)

-no suéltame por favor-(cubriendo con sus manos sus ojos intentando escapar)

- no, ¿dime que te sucede? (quitando sus manos de sus ojos)

-no, yo no puedo yo… (Llorando)

- (kidou la abraza llevándola contra su pecho)

-tranquila sea lo que sea yo te protegeré-

(No son lindos imagínenselos, son geniales los hermanos mayores claro "abecés")

-kidou-(una lagrima recorre su mejilla)

(Haruna respondió el abrazo de kidou que la sostuvo contra su pecho)

(Y como si no fuera suficiente comenzó a llover, la gotas de lluvias comenzaron a corre libremente por el rostro de los dos pero no importaba…

Kidou pov

(¿Que era lo que te había sucedido? No lo sabia pero no importaba eso lo que realmente importaba era que estaba con tigo)

-¿mejor? –

(Dice kidou aun abrazando a Haruna con la voz más tierna con la que pudo hablar…

-esa voz por la su institutriz lo regaño tantas veces,…

- esa voz que casi nadie había escuchado,…

- esa voz con la que solo podía dirigirse a ella,…

- Su voz de hermano mayor-)

-si – (dice Haruna separándose de kidou, secando sus lágrimas) lo siento, perdón-

- ¿perdón? ¿Por qué? – (confundido)

-por molestarte enserio, no tenias que hacerlo, no quería molestarte (con voz melancólica y fría, volteando a otro lado)

-no-(voz melancólica)

(Eso había sido como una acuchillada en el pecho, escuchar que tu creías que me molestabas me molestaba me incomodaba y me paria el alma en dos)

-¿no?-

-no quiero que pienses eso-

-¿Qué?-

-que no me importas…

-kidou yo…

-no, no, no (casi gritando) tienes que escucharme tu jamás serias para mi un estorbo e sido un completo idiota al creer que ganando el torneo podría recuperarte lo único que yo logre fue alejarte mas de m trace una línea que prometí jamás cruzar pero sin saberlo termine del otro lado de esta así que así que yo, yo solo te pido perdón y…

(Haruna lo abrazo dejan dolo completamente confundido y sin saberlo…

Sin querer…

Una lagrima se derramo por sus mejillas…

Mientras tanto con Aki…

-aaa que tenia Endo se veía tan confundido me duele verlo así, no puedo soportar la sensación de desesperación de ganas de abrazarlo al verlo así y aunque sé que el jamás se fijaría en mi lo único que puedo hacer es esperar que sea feliz.

Con Endo

-como e sido tan cobarde no puedo dejar esto así si no tengo el valor de explicárselo como sabré lo que es pero es que siento ... Siento ¿ miedo ? de que se aleje de mi…

Devuelta con Haruna y kidou...

-aaa parece que te rompiste hasta choreas agua por los ojos –

(Dice Haruna viendo la lágrima de kidou recorrer su mejilla)

Baya parece que ahora los dos estamos rotos ¿no?

SIP, estas ¿bien?

Ahora lo estoy…yyyy dime ¿porque llorabas?

No querrás oírlo es realmente tonto-

Yo quiero saber –

Bueno fue, fue amor (triste y avergonzada)

No me parece tonto la causa me parece tonto el chico que te a dejado ir-

(en cuanto sepa quien fue lo matare…)

Bien aquí el fin del capi espero que les haiga gustado y espero me dejen algún reviews con sugerencias o criticas se acerca el final y valorare mucho mas sus comentarios nos leemos ¿reviews?


	10. un nudo en la garganta y un corazon roto

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level 5 Aquí el capi

-Bueno fue, fue amor (triste y avergonzada)

-No me parece tonto la causa me parece tonto el chico que te a dejado ir-

-(en cuanto sepa quien fue lo matare…)

-bien parece que ha dejado de llover-

- si creo que será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa antes de que te resfríes inmouto-chan! Perdón ¡Haruna

-jm no te preocupes si quieres puedes decirme así no importa-

-ok , llamare a mi chofer para que nos lleve y …

-am no no es necesario vivo a dos calle de aquí ,pero será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa o el resfriado serás tu…

-a ok en (llega una limosina )

-llegaron por ti nos vemos mañana – (se va)

-espera Haruna… (Muy tarde ella había desaparecido) valla si que corre rápido pero adonde fue…

- señor kidou nos vamos –

-si Kouri vámonos (el coche arranca y se va)

Con Aki

-A no puedo creer que lo allá abrazado supongo que le molesto que lo abrazara

Debo pedirle perdón(Aki toma su teléfono celular )

-bueno –

-Endo –

-Aki –

-si bueno yo quería saber si podíamos vernos ahora que ya acabo de llover-

-am si pero¿ en donde ?

-te parece bien en el parque dentro de una hora-

-si entonces hay nos vemos-

-Ok-(ambos cuelgan)

-bien supongo que es mi oportunidad de pedirle perdón-

Con Endo…

-aaa que será lo que me tiene que decir Aki bueno supongo que esto lo puedo tomar como una oportunidad de explicarle esto…

Con goengi…

Goengi pov

(Goengi se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música cuando por su mente cruzo la imagen que había visto en esa misma tarde )

No sé que pensar estoy seguro de que vi a Haruna pero estaba llorando …ahora que lo pienso estoy seguro de que no fue una alucinación pero ¿Por qué estaba llorando supongo se lo podre preguntar mañana que la vea en la escuela…

Una hora después…

(Endo se encontraba en los columpios parecía que a Aki se le había echo tarde)

-valla parece que a Aki se le a echo un poco tarde…

-hola Endo –

-hola Natsumi –

-¿esperas a alguien? –

-a si estoy esperando Aki pero parece que sele a echo un poco tarde –

-a pero dime creí que no te gustaba Aki –

-¿Qué? (alterado)

Endo pov

-(esperaba a Aki en el lugar acordado cuando apareció natsumi con sus preguntas inoportunas y solo pude sentir como un fuerte sonrojo subía a mis mejillas mientras ella me miraba de una manera tan extraña) fin Endo pov

-pero responde ¿Aki te gusta?-

-estem, estem no lo se-

-a valla y ¿te gusto yo?-

-aaa (natsumi de nuevo con sus preguntas inoportunas)-

-no te preocupes yo sé que si y pronto Aki no interferirá mas entre nosotros-

-pero yo no…

(Natsumi se da cuenta de que Aki se encontraba viendo aquella escena así que corto toda distancia entre ambos y beso a Endo en los labios cuando después de unos segundos Endo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Aki y se separo rapidamente de Natsumi)

-Aki…-

Endo pov

Natsumi siempre con sus tonterías no podía entender de lo que me hablaba y solo pude sentir el momento en el que me beso…no supe que hacer cuando la vi ahí estaba y solo pude sentir como se me hacia un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en mi pecho que se hacia mas punzante al ver sus lagrimas surcar sus ojos y me separe de golpe de Natsumi)

-¡Aki espera! (solo pude gritarle al viento pues ella ya no estaba ahí…

Aki pov

(Se me había echo tarde no es mi costumbre pero ese día tenia que ese día cuando perdiese mi zapato y para el momento en el que lo encontré ya llevaba casi cinco minutos de retraso corrí hasta el parque y los vi Endo se encontraba con natsumi y ella le decía que yo ya no seria un estorbo y, y, y lo beso…no podía sentir mi cuerpo y las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas… mi cuerpo se movió solo y me eche a correr ¿a donde? No lo se solo recuerdo haber llegado a mi casa y subir corriendo hacia mi habitación, cerrar la puerta y nada mas…)

Con Endo…

-por que lo hiciste (pregunta Endo casi gritando)

-y por qué no Satoru kun-

- no me llames así estas loca no te quiero volver haber (Endo sale corriendo hacia su casa)

Aquí el fin del capi perdón no me maten espero sus reviews criticas constructivas algo.

Natsumi: ¿qué hago yo aquí?

Yo: nada solo molestar por eso te e secuestrado y no volverás hacerle daño a nadie mientras te torturo un rato

Natsumi: nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Yo:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

(Si alguien quiere un castigo en especial para esta loca manden su comentario…)

(Repito no es que odie a natsumi solo me da coraje que ella se haiga quedado con Endo en go y no Aki)


	11. deja de llorar

Natsumi:auxiliooooo

Yo :calla o te ira peor ya casi te tengo el castigo perfecto ya veras ahora di el disclaimer

Inazuma eleven no pertenece a esta loca por suerte¬¬

Aun pueden opinar por la tortura te esta loca aquí el capi…

Con Endo…

-por que lo hiciste (pregunta Endo casi gritando)

-y por qué no Satoru kun-

- no me llames así estas loca no te quiero volver ha ver-

(Endo sale corriendo hacia su casa)

(Endo pov)

(No puede ser como pudo pasar esto esa loca de natsumi me ha besado y enfrente de Aki pero no entiendo porque dijo lo que dijo, y peor aun por que con Aki ahí, no lo entiendo porque fue esa sensación de dolor al verla así debo arreglarlo todo mañana)

yo: es amor

Endo: que?

Al día siguiente…

(Endo llego temprano ala escuela pero no encontraba a Aki por ningún lado hasta que se encontró con goengi)

-hola goengi (dice Endo con cara de que le habían prohibido el futbol)

-hola Endo pero por que esa cara ¿?-(imposible llego temprano)OoO

-por nada ¿no has visto a Aki?

-no y tú no has visto a Haruna –

-no tal vez estén juntas deberíamos y a buscarlas-

-si-

(Endo y goengi se fueron a buscarlas por todo el cole…)

(Mientras tanto en casa de Aki...)

-buabuabua-

-Aki ya no llores que me harás llorar también, mejor levántate y vístete que aun llegamos al segundo modulo –

-buabuabua para que si tengo que volverlos a ver –

-vamos Aki tal vez lo mal interpretaste...y...-

-no te digo que se estaban besando-

-Aki pero tal vez fue un mal entendido tal vez endo tenia algo en la boca y natsumi se lo quitaba(dice haruna ingenuamente)

-si claro y se lo aquitado con la boca no¿?(dice sarcastica)

-perdon solo queria ayudar (rendida)

-olvidalo no lo entiendes (desilusionada)

-perdon sienpre nos dijiste que no sentias nada por el capitan,ademas creo que entiendo mejor de lo que te imajinas( dice haruna derramando una lagrima)

- ¿a que te refieres y porque lloras?-

-bueno Aki lo que sucede es que… (Haruna le cuenta toda la historia…)

-Aki te pedí que ya no lloraras más por Endo

-pero no lloro por Endo

Entonces-

-es que esto esta de novela-(con estrellitas en los ojos)

-a enserio pues tal vez escriba una (gotita tipo anime cayendo por su cabeza)

-bueno no sabia que te gustaba goengi supongo que tienes razón pero aunque siento un horrible nudo en la garganta estoy feliz por ti-

-¿porque? Porque no soporte y me puse a llorar-

-no por que recuperaste a tu hermano mayor pense que kidou nunca se atreveria a contarte lo que habia susedido-

-¿Espera Aki tu lo sabias?

-si dejame que te explique… (Aki conto todo lo sucedido respecto al partido con el instituto imperial y lo que les había contado kidou)

-aaabua enserio mi onii-chan hiso eso ¿por mi?

-si kidou fue muy valiente al contártelo pero parece que no te lo conto completamente todo-

-si pero dime aki te sientes mejor¿?-

-si pero no sabia que natsumi estaba en el club de periodismo y no sabia que le gustaba destruir los suenos de sus amigas si e que aun lo somos pero haruna como se te ocurrio pubicar esa historia almenos la pusiste anonima–

-jmmm yo pense que eso lo ayudaria vamos vallamos a la escuela-

-bien pero solo ire para poder ver la cara de goengi cuando lea la nota(dice divertida)

(Suena el celular de Haruna)

-bueno-

-Haruna –

-¿kidou?-

- si yo solo quería saber si estabas bien –

-a si pero creo que hoy llegare tarde a la escuela–

-Ok-

-pero de donde sacaste mi numero (curiosa)

- de de es un secreto vay-(cuelga)

Con kidou…

-uff casi me echo de cabeza yo solo…

Flash back

-pero dígame joven kidou para que necesita la informacion de estas dos chicas –

- bueno lo que sucede es que, es que una es mi hermana y la otra y la otra es es una conocida-(nervioso)...

-una conosida bien en ese caso supongo que podre tenerle la informacion la semana que biene

-si-

Fin flash back

Y0: uy y quien era la otra chica?

Kidou: eeee nadie (nervioso)

Yo: si como no y dime kidou desde cuando la espías?

Kidou: desde que la adopto otra familia-

Yo: no me refería a Haruna (mirada traviesa) no te conocía esas mañas kidou-

Kidou: O-O?

con aki y haruna...

-bien aki ballamos a la escuela tengo que ver algo en el club de periodismo-

-ok espera a que me cambie-

-si vez despues de todo te levante un poco el animo -

-si un poco-

mientras tanto con goengi y endo...

(goengi y endo se habian cansado de buscarlas y entraron a su primera clase pero ninguno podia consentrarse en la clase)-

profesora:(historia)-La aparición de los primeros habitantes humanos en el archipélago japonés data del paleolitico aproximadamente 35.000 años,jmmm señor goengi le pido que porfavor preste atension a la clase y lo mismo va para usted señor endo-

-ambos:si lo sentimos

goengi pov

(no me puedo consentrar la imajen de haruna se la pasa rondando por mi cabeza por que no habra benido se sentira bien, por lo general sot bueno en historia pero hoy no hasta me an llamado la atencion y parece que endo tambien esta muy distraido por lo de aki...

flash back ...

(endo y goengi caminaban por los pasillos pero como aun era temprano estaban solos)

-y dime endo para que buscas a aki ?

-bueno yo pue veras lo que susede es que...(endo le cuenta lo susedido con aki y natsumi)

-a balla jajajaja-

-de que te ries yo no le encuentro lo grasioso(dice endo un poco irritado)

-bueno me sorprende que no entiendas lo que susede-

-a que te refieres creo que estas en un triangulo amoroso endo jajaja-

-calla claro que no no estoy enamorado(o si pensaba endo para sus adentros)

fin flash back.

-( balla natsumi parece que no te cansas de arruinarle la vida a los demas)...

(suena la campana a acabado la primera hora)

profesora:bien clase nos vemos mañana.

(goengi sale del aula y se da cuenta que ese dia algo es diferente ..)

-valla creo que algo es diferente hoy es como un milagro hoy nadie me sige per por que lloran las chicas ...(dice goengi viendo a una de sus "fans" llorar mientras leian algo)

-(una chica del periodico escolar se hacerca con lagimas en los ojos y le entrega uel periodico del dia)-

-!QUEEEEEEE¡x8 (se oye el grito ensordecedor de goengi)

Bien aquí el fin del capi espero les guste y no me odien pero decidí alargarlo un poco mas para que pueda coincidir con una fecha especial por eso estoy intentando alargar la historia un poco y poner la con mas capitulo pues se suponia que este iba a ser el ultimo,... ¿reviews?

natsumi:no le dejen reviews a esta loca

(dice mientras le pego en la cabeza con una olla y queda inconsiente)

yo:duerme lokita duerme...


	12. desmayado

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y Rivie Stalstka es creación de PAVA-FLOWER "gracias"

-(mientras tanto en otro lugar dos chicas se dirijan hacia la secundaria Raimon cuando se toparon con una chica)

¿?-disculpen no saben donde esta la secundaria Raimon ¿?-

-nosotras vamos para a ya si quieres puedes venir con nosotras –

-enserio ¿?-

-Claro (dice Aki con una gran sonrisa)

-bien! Mi nombre es Haruna y ella es Aki

- ¬¬ me puedo presentar sola ¬¬

-lo siento Aki

-hola yo soy Rivie Stalstka fui trasferida hoy

-enserio ¿? Pues entonces nos veremos seguido

-genial-

(Mientras tanto con goengi)

-Que rayos es esto quien lo a escrito dice goengi muy molesto-

(Goengi corre hacia el periódico escolar)

-A donde vas (dice Endo)

-a arreglar un asuntito-(dice molesto)

(Goengi llega y se para frente al club y abre la puerta bruscamente cuando se encuentra con natsumi)

-valla, valla pero que brusco resultaste ser no sabes que la puerta no se azota goengi ¿?-(dice natsumi insolente)

-así que fuiste tu, tu escribiste esto verdad?-(dice muy molesto)

- no yo no fui pero es una muy buena nota aun que claro las fotos las tome yo-

-espera si no fuiste tu quien fue ¿?-

-vamos goengi no te enojes después de todo ella pensó que te ayudaba a se feliz-(dice en tono inocente)

-de ¿Qué hablas?-

- no es obvio cariño fue Haruna claro que fui yo la que se lo pedí debiste verla cuando le dije que tenias novia ja que triste-

-espera ¿Qué? Porque has dicho eso eres tan detestable

-vamos te dije que me vengaría, no estés molesto apoco la querías tanto eh?-

-por que lo asiste se suponía que era tu amiga no? Ella no te hizo nada y siempre te apoyo acaso eso para ti no es nada?-(dice muy furioso)

-tu mismo lo dijiste yo consigo lo que quiero no me importa a quien me tenga que llevar entre los pies para conseguirlo-(dice retando a goengi)

-pero dime que te hizo Endo y Aki por que a ellos también-

-a ellos solo fueron un divertido juego que calcule mal eso es todo – (dice natsumi divertida)

-estas loca-

-oyee…

(Dice goengi mientras se va dejando a natsumi con la palabra en la boca)

Goengi pov

(Maldición parece que no fue mi imaginación ella si estaba ahí debo explicárselo todo no puedo permitir que siga creyendo en lo que natsumi le a dicho…)

(Goengi choca con alguien)

Mientras tanto con las chicas…

-mira Rivie llegamos esta es la secundaria Raimon si quieres te podemos…

(Rivie ve a una persona en especial, corre detrás de él y le tapa los ojos o goggles (adivinaron de quien se trata) ji)

-¿quien soy yo? Yuto-

-espera quien rayos eres, Haruna?

-nop-

-am no se adivina-

Kidou pov

(Quien rayos es la única chica que podría ser es Haruna pero no quien es)

-valla que triste ya te olvidas te mi, extraño niño –

-espera me dijiste niño?-

(Kidou se da la vuelta y… se desmaya)

-aaaaaaa creo que se murió TT-TT acaso tan mal me veo no debí peinarme así-

(Corre y saca de su mochila una bolsa de papel con hoyos y se la coloca en la cabeza)

Aquí el fin del capi espero les a ya gustado

Kidou: tardaste años en terminarlo ¬¬

Yo: pero te encanto no ¬u¬

Kidou: de que hablas (¬/¬)

Yo: de nada de nada *U*

Natsumi: auxilio

Kidou y yo: a callar ¬¬/¬¬

Natsumi: porque estamos en el mar? Y por que kidou esta aquí? 0=0?

Kidou: porque hiciste llorar a mi hermanita ¬¬ y sabes no eres la única vengativa aquí (sonrisa de maniático)

YO: perfecto esa actitud me gusta ¬u¬

Kidou: rememos un poco te parece ¿?

Yo: claro (sonrisa de loca)

(Rema, rema, rema; golpe de remo, rema, rema)

Natsumi: ¡auxilio aquí hay tiburones!

Yo: ¿escuchaste algo?

Kidou: yo no ¬.¬

Ambos: ¬u¬ / ¬u¬

(Comentarios, criticas, sugerencias)

Comenten sobre castigos para natsumi baka por favor


	13. mas cosas que aclarar

Para: pava-flower y Haruna-1998

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5 ¬.¬

* * *

><p>(Kidou se da la vuelta y… se desmaya)<p>

-aaaaaaa creo que se murió TT-TT acaso tan mal me veo no debí peinarme así-

(Corre y saca de su mochila una bolsa de papel con hoyos y se la coloca en la cabeza)

Mientras tanto con goengi…

(Choca con alguien…)

-Auchhh parece que tu no te cansas de tirarme- (dice honoka en e suelo)

-¡honoka-chan perdón! (dice apenado)

-no te preocupes te perdono pero ayúdame a parar…

-o claro perdón-

(Dice goengi tomando la mano de la chica para que se pudiera levantar cuando…)

Mientras tanto con Aki, Haruna y Rivie…

(Al mismo tiempo que sucedía lo de goengi y honoka)

-o no – (dice Rivie quitándose la bolsa de la cabeza)

-creo que habrá que llevarlo a la enfermería (dice Aki preocupada)

-bien pero habrá que pedir ayuda-(dice Haruna)

-pero a quien ¿? – (pregunta Haruna)…

* * *

><p>Con goengi y honoka…<p>

-aaaauch- (dice honoka quejándose al intentar apoyar los pies)

-que ocurre-(dice goengi bajando de nuevo al suelo a la chica)

-creo que me lastime el tobillo-

-bien entonces te cargare hasta la enfermería – (dice goengi tomando a la chica en brazos)

-noooo-(dice la chica)

-vamos esta aquí a unos pasos-

-tengo otra opción ¬o¬ ¿?

-no-

(Llegan a la enfermería y goengi se dispone a recostar a la chica en la cama cuando…)

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo con las chicas…<p>

-gracias por ayudar Kazemaru y también gracias a ti Someoka-

Ambos: no es nada UuU

-Bien pero dime Rivie de ¿donde conoces a kidou?- (pregunta Aki muy curiosa)

-lo conocí hace tiempo cuando estuve en el hospital por un accidenté que tuve-

-y el que hacia ahí- (esta vez la curiosa era Haruna)

-se lastimo en un partido y lo llevaron ahí-

Ambas: valla

(Iban a entrar en la enfermería cuando…)

* * *

><p>(Dentro de la habitación goengi se disponía a recostar a la chica chica en la cama cuando… por accidente la pulsera que este llevaba se enredo con el collar que llevaba honoka jalándolo hacia ella dejándolos en una posición un poco comprometedora jejeje xD )<p>

¡! Cuando, cuando, cuando ¡!

Aquí termina el capi de hoy jejeje…...

* * *

><p>No es cierto aquí continua jejeje XD<p>

La puerta se abre y ahí estaba Haruna conteniendo la respiración al igual que Aki al ver aquella escenita cuando no pudo más y voltio hacia la dirección contraria saliendo de la habitación seguida por Aki que corría tras ella

(Entran los chicos y ven aquella escena)

Ambos chicos: O-o (dejan a kidou aun inconsciente en la cama de a lado y salen) (seguidos por Rivie que no entendía nada en lo absoluto de lo que sucedía ahí y solo los vio con cara de what? O.O

-goengi era ella verdad- (pregunta honoka sonrojada en el momento en el que se logra despegar de goengi)

-si- (dice fríamente goengi)

* * *

><p>Bien ahora si el fin del capi espero les haiga gustado ¿reviews?<p>

-auxilio (grita natsumi mientras es metida en una caja)

-Hola paquetería-

-aquí esta – (dice kidou entregándole la caja al hombre del correo)

-y a donde va la caja- (pregunta)

Yo: a Paraguay

-Bien-

Natsumi: auxilioooooooo

(Tres días después regresa el paquete)

Yo y kidou: te trataron bien las comadrejas jajá ¬u¬

(Opinen sobre castigos por favor)


	14. rivie eres tu?

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level -5

* * *

><p>Goengi era ella verdad- (pregunta honoka sonrojada en el momento en el que se logra despegar de goengi)<p>

-si- (dice fríamente goengi)

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Aki y Haruna…<p>

-espera Haruna no tengo tan buena condición física – (decía Aki mientras corría detrás de Haruna casi sin aliento * valla si que es rápida*-

-no te pedí que me siguieras – (decía sin poder contener las lagrimas)-

-cierto no me lo pediste pero…-

(Haruna la interrumpe)

-vete quiero estar sola-

-No lo hare lo seguiré asiendo por que eres mi mejor amiga-

(Aki alcanza a Haruna y la sostiene de los hombros cuando ella cuando ella pierde la conciencia)

-Haruna…-

(Aki se arrodilla con Haruna y toma el celular)

-Kazemaru-

-Aki ¿?-

- necesito ayuda -

-que sucede –

-es Haruna –

-que sucede con ella ¿esta bien?

-no, será mejor que vengas pronto necesito ayuda-

-ok donde están…-

* * *

><p>Con goengi…<p>

(Goengi se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la vista perdida…)

-goengi estas bien ¿?-

-reacciona goengi-(decía un poco asustada honoka)

-goengi… (Pero goengi no podía escucharla)

Goengi pov

-(porque, por que a mi por que debía pasarme esto debo ir con ella debo explicarle debo decirle que la quiero y que todo esto solo a sido un mal sueño pero ¿Cómo?)

Fin goengi pov

-GOENGI- (decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos)

-que perdón honoka pero yo… yo no-

Deja de decir tonterías créeme que así no lograras que ella vuelva así no lograras que entienda que lo de la nota es una mentira-

-espera lo sabias-

- si sabes no eres el único que lo leyó, toda la escuela cree la misma cosa así que esperas gran tonto ve con ella-

(Goengi se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación a buscarla)

(Entra la enfermera)

-Dígame señorita que sucede –

-bueno yo me e lastimado el tobillo pero no sé que le paso al chico-

-ok déjeme que le revise el tobillo-

-si-(la chica se descubre el pie-

-bien parece que solo a sido el golpe que le a adormilado un poco la pierna-

-enserio entonces ya me puedo ir-

-si pero no le recomiendo que lo mueva mucho y tenga cuidado por favor-

-si-

-ha y señorita cree poder **decirles** a los chicos que trajeron al joven que vengan por favor-

-si claro adiós y gracias-

(Honoka sale de la habitación cuando ve a Rivie)

-oye disculpa-

-A dime-

- tu venias con el chico que llego inconsciente verdad ¿?-

-si-

-entonces debes ir ala enfermería la enfermera quiere hacerte unas preguntas-

-a claro gracias por decirme-

(Rivie se dirige a la enfermería)

* * *

><p>Con Aki…<p>

(Aki camina alado de Kazemaru quien trae cargando en brazos a Haruna aun inconsciente…)

-valla así que eso fue lo que sucedió jamás pensé que natsumi fuese una persona tan egoísta, aun que lo de goengi Salió esta mañana supongo que fue un golpe muy duro para Haruna el verlo con su nueva novia –

-si supongo que fue un golpe duro-

-sabes tengo una idea-

-en serio cual?-(dice Aki muy curiosa)

-ya lo veras pero por lo pronto no hay que permitir que goengi se acerque a Haruna-

-bien supongo O-o?-

* * *

><p>-mientras tanto con Rivie…<p>

(Rivie entra y ve a kidou sobre la cama busca a la enfermera pero había salido a comer…YO: ¬ u ¬ que conveniente…)

-valla parece que no ay nadie-

(Kidou despierta)

-valla Rivie que haces aquí-

-bueno pues me trasladaron a este colegio hace poco-(dice con una sonrisa)

-a me espantaste-

-Por que acaso me veo tan mal me siento rara usando falda U.U-(dice inocente mente mientras mira el uniforme que vestía

-no yo creo que tu que tu que tu, tu…- (dice kidou tartamudeando mientras comienza a ponerse algo rojo)

-yoooo que?- (dice esta un poco desconcertada)

-tu, tu, tu, te vez muy, muy tu, tu – (dice colorado)

-que! – (dice empezando a impacientarse)

-tu te vez,… tan… linda- (dice kidou viendo hacia abajo completamente sonrojado)

-aaa- (dice esta un poco sonrojada)

-bien creo que seria buena idea que nos vallamos no crees ¿?-

-pero y la enfermera ¿?-

-no creo que le moleste vamos-

(Kidou y Rivie salieron de la enfermería y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la su siguiente clase)

Kidou pov

(Valla jamás pensé en que ella se inscribiese en esta escuela pero solo me pregunto algo aun seguiré sintiendo lo mismo por ella…

Solo de recordar todas las tonterías y locuras que hice por ella solo por ella

Flash back-

Pero dígame joven kidou para que necesite la información de estas dos chicas –

- bueno lo que sucede es que, es que una es mi hermana y la otra y la otra es es una conocida-(nervioso)...

-una conocida bien en ese caso supongo que podre tenerle la información la semana que viene

-si-

Aun no sé que pensar de esto (se decía así mismo kidou)

-pero dime por que te desmallaste kidou-

-am no lo se supongo que por ti –

-por mi no lo entiendo – (decía Rivie algo inocente)

-claro- bien esta es tu siguiente clase-

-gracias por traerme-

* * *

><p>Bien el fin del capi<p>

Espero no les haiga aburrido mucho pero prometo mejorar enserio TT-TT

Este capi va dedicado a Haruna 1998 por aguantarme gracias espero te guste

Opinen sobre castigos para natsumi por favor si¿?


	15. una historia de niños

Aun no sé que pensar de esto (se decía así mismo kidou)

-pero dime por que te desmallaste kidou-

-am no lo se supongo que por ti –

-por mi no lo entiendo – (decía Rivie algo inocente)

-claro- bien esta es tu siguiente clase-

-gracias por traerme-

(Kidou camina hacia su clase cuando se topa con Aki y Kazemaru quien venia con Haruna en brazos al verlos corrió hacia ellos sumamente preocupado)

-que sucedió? -decía alarmado

-nada no te preocupes solo se desmayo – dijo Aki

-se desmallo ¿Por qué?-

-bueno lo que sucedió fue que… (Le contaron todo)

-entiendo pero dime Aki cual es la venganza? –

-bueno eso me lo guardo para mi pero debo decirles que no es una venganza exactamente, pero dime cuento contigo?-

-podre torturar a goengi?-

-si-

-bien - ¬u¬

* en que me metí*-Kazemaru

Con Rivie

Flashback

Una niña pequeña se encontraba llorando debajo de una de las mesas del hospital

-los odio, los odio a todos, se fueron y me dejaron otra vez – decía la pequeña niña (nótese que hablo de Rivie)

Cuando vio que el mantel de la mesa comenzaba a levantarse mostrando a un niño maso menos de su misma edad (kidou)- que la miraba con mucha preocupación

Que tienes pequeña niña que llora?-(xDDDDD… ok ¬.¬ no)

Rivie solo lo ignoro por completo y siguió llorando mientras se hacia ovillos y mecía en cunitas y fue entonces que kidou intentando ser prudente y recordando lo que solía hacer cuando su hermana estaba así se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazo muy tiernamente mientras que la pequeña se volteaba a mirarle con asombro para volver de lleno a su llanto solo que esta vez hundida en el pecho de kidou dejándose consolar por este…

-kidou...-dijo Rivie soltando un pequeño suspiro al acordarse de cuando conoció a kidou.-

Mientras tanto con goengi

(Goengi se encontraba corriendo por toda la escuela buscando a Haruna pues no la había encontrado en su clase ni tampoco en la enfermería eso comenzaba a preocuparle después de todo escucho que si había venido a clases i sin embargo no se encontraba en ninguna parte... CHOCA CON ALGUIEN)

Con Aki, Kazemaru y Haruna

Haruna ya había vuelto en si desde hacia un rato encontrándose con Kazemaru y Aki quienes por alguna muy extraña y perturbadora razón no la dejaban ir y solo se queda van mirando pasándose una que otra miradita cómplice acompañada de risitas maniáticas

-vale pues me dirán ya por que razón estamos aquí?-decía Haruna un poco molesta

-nada miramos el paisaje- contesto Kazemaru sin poder evir un sonrisa al mero estilo pókerface.

-así es –

-no se por qué comienzo a pensar que esta fue otra extraña idea Aki- decía haru con una gotita en la nuca

*no sabes cuanta razón tienes * pensaba Kazemaru

Mientras tanto con endou

(Maldición en donde podrá estar Aki ) choca con alguien

-goengi lo lamento dime la encontraste?-

-no y tu?-

-tampoco que te parece si las buscamos entre los dos?

-me parece bien…

Con kidou…

Flash back

Kidou se encontraba debajo de la mesa con la pequeña Rivie quien se encontraba suspirando e hipando después de tanto llorar no sabia quien era ni lo que le había pasado pero seguramente debía de ser muy malo para tenerla así de repente sintió como una mirada se posaba en el

-gracias- fue lo único que salió de los temblorosos labios de la pequeña

- dime que te pasó- tan directo y curioso como siempre

Bueno pues es solo que mi familia se fue otra vez de viaje y los médicos an dicho que debo quedarme otro año mas en este hospital –

-otro año?-

-este es el 4° veras yo padezco una enfermedad crónica del corazón es por eso que debo estar con vigilancia continua, mis padres dejaron de visitarme después de un mes y ahora estoy aquí contándole la mitad de mi vida aun desconocido y tu?-

-Pues me torcí un tobillo y soy yuto kidou-

-Rivie Stalstka-

Entonces cuantos años tienes ¿

Tengo 7 y tú?

- yo tengo 8 –

Ambos pasaron platicando mucho tiempo y cuando yuto salió del hospital continua mente venia a visitar a la pequeña niña que llora

Después de todo era lo único que podía hacer por ella el seria lo que ella necesitara y jamás la dejaría sola… (esta es la historia de estos dos y a quien no le parezca se aguanta por que no se me a ocurrido otra cosa si a ustedes si mándenme la por mp.

De acuerdo ahora si me tarde un monto lo lamento pero no tengo pc por el momento así que tendrán que ser pacientes pues tengo que viajar casi media hora asta el café internet pero no se preocupen por que mis fics no se quedan sin conti.

Dedicado a Haruna 1998 a Andy harinita y a haru san gracias

Reviers?


	16. el plan

Después de todo era lo único que podía hacer por ella el seria lo que ella necesitara y jamás la dejaría sola…

Hola!

Si se lo que deben estar pensando "esa chiflada abandona el fic por más de 4 meses y cree que aun abra alguien que lo quiera leer"

Pero solo espero que después de todo si haiga alguien que de acuerde de mi

Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de level-5 yo solo los utilizo para hacer fics con los cuales escapar un rato del señor aburrimiento

* * *

><p>-Y ese es el plan ¿que te parece?- dice aki con una sonrisa<p>

-no lo se aki como que no me convence además no creo que a el importe-dice haruna con una cara triste-

-al menos déjame intentarlo, no me gusta verte así-dice casi rogando-

-está bien pero ahora me dirás ¿donde está kazemaru?-

- bueno lo que pasa es que fue a decirle al profesor que no nos sentíamos bien y que no entraríamos al siguiente modulo, el si va a entrar y después nos pasara las tareas –dice aki emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos-

-aki-

-qué?-

-tu también eres mi mejor amiga, aunque estés algo loquita-

(Aki solo sonrió y se dieron un abrazo)

-loquita o no torturare a goengi –dice con fuego en los ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Nunca cambies –dijo haruna en un susurro

Con goengi y endo

-las vez por algún lado?-

-no-

-con ese entusiasmo no las encontraremos nunca goengi-

-perdón –

-está bien sigamos-

* * *

><p>Con aki y haruna-<p>

(Estas dos están escondidas detrás de unos arbustos viendo (cof espiando cof cof) a endo y goengi)

-comencemos con el plan darle ¡celos a goengi!-

-pero ¿con quien? –

-haru esa no es la pregunta la pregunta es con quien no-

-bien, explicarme por que hago esto –

-venganza-

-¿no as escuchado el dicho la venganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena?-

-Pero esta no es una venganza mala- dice aki viendo por lo binoculares

-aveses me das miedo- dice haruna con una gotita en la nuca-

Querida déjamelo todo a mi –

-¿que estarán buscando?- dice haruna

-seguramente a sus novias dice aki un poco triste-

-no te pongas así mejor piensa con quien se supone que le de celos a goengi- dice haruna intentando cambiar el tema pues yo estaba pensando en kazemaru después de todo él y tu son amigos desde que te adoptaron ¿no? – ( dice con energías renovadas

-pues si pero no quiero molestarle además me da algo de pena – dice toda sonrosada-

-no creo que le moleste además el ya sabe el plan y dijo que estaba bien-

-en ese caso supongo que no importa- dice algo insegura-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con kidou<p>

"Después de todo era lo único que podía hacer por ella el seria lo que ella necesitara y jamás la dejaría sola"

(Pensamiento)

-siempre estuve ahí para ella desde que la conocí como su hermano mayor como su confidente como su amigo cuando abra cambiado eso? Cuando fue que deje de sentir solo amistad por rivie ojala no hubiera pasado pues estoy consciente de que ella me sigue mirando igual a cuando jugaba con ella en el hospital, o le contaba cuentos después de alguna operación o le serbia de consuelo cuando sus padres se olvidaban de su cumple años

-cuando fue que te comencé a amar?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con haruna y aki<p>

Se encontraban a mitad de un corredor pues ya era hora del cambio de modulo y ya habían contado tolo que se debía hacer a kazemaru ahora solo esperaba que todo saliera como debía

Kazemaru se encontraban platicando algo junto cuando endo y goengi los divisaron

Todo paso muy rápido goengi corrió hasta donde haruna mientras que kazemaru se iba acercando un poco más a haruna todo iba ala perfección ambos se darían un abrazo según el plan de no ser porque al jardinero se le ocurrió atravesares empujando a kazemaru quien cayó sobre haruna todo paso muy repito lo único que los dos peli azul pudieron hacer fue sentir los labios del contrario

* * *

><p>Si lose ha sido un capitulo de lo más aburrido pero prometo que el próximo seguro les gusta<p>

Reviers?


	17. De niños emos y felicidad en barra xD

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5

Esta vez logre subir el capi antes de lo pensado dedicado a pava flower a haruna1998 y haru-shan

Y a kotomi chií por leer y comentar gracias

Todo paso muy rápido goengi corrió hasta donde haruna mientras que kazemaru se iba acercando un poco más a haruna todo iba a la perfección ambos se darían un abrazo según el plan de no ser porque al jardinero se le ocurrió atravesares empujando a kazemaru quien cayó sobre haruna todo paso muy rápido repito lo único que los dos peli azul pudieron hacer fue sentir los labios del contrario

Un intenso calor azoto a ambos jóvenes que dé el impacto causado aun seguían en esa misma posición comprometedora cuando kazemaru se sintió levantado por una firme mano que lo separo e la peli azul logrando que dar cara a cara con goengi quien lucía una cara de rabia contenida

Kazemaru pov

Maldición maldición maldición jamás pensé que esto podía salir tan mal esto es en definitiva horrible devi de haber sido un peligroso ladrón o un asesino despiadado en mi otra vida por que el karma me las esta cobrando y bastante mal

Jamás pensó que viviría para ver la cara de goengi tan roja de la furia…

Esperen… ¿furia? Al parecer habían logrado su cometido pero jamás pensó que eso llegaría costarle la humanidad en que se había metido!

Goengi… podrías bajarme..-o dios en que me metí error no debí decir nada goengi barrera con mi humanidad o y ahora quien podrá salvarme ¿? (yo la autora que no quiere que mueras, aun te necesito en el fic xDDD)

Goengi bájalo por favor -se escucho la voz molesta de haruna- gracias dios por mandarme a haruna!

Pero…-lo escuche decir mientras me bajaba

-¿pero qué? Se oía molesta Y MUCHO!

-haruna yo … necesito hablar contigo lo lamento pero en este momento no puedo si lo deseas podemos hablar después del entrenamiento

Kaze inner: mucho haru ¡! Si se puede soy un cobarde… pero al menos un cobarde vivo xDDD (yo: me das pena )

De pronto senti como era literalmente arrastrado por cierta peli azul quien después de salir del campo visual de goengi me tomo de la mano y comenzó a alarme por toda la escuela hasta el lugar donde aki se esconde cuando quiere espiar a endo a sus anchas

No era consciente de lo que sucedía asta que sentí como haru enteraba su rostro en mi camiseta como cuando éramos pequeños y ella necesitaba de apoyo

Ni-san- escuche que me llamaba –

Que sucede haru?- dije saliendo de mi ensoñación

-creo que metí la pata!-no supe que decir…de nuevo

Tranquila –

Eso fue vergonzoso- dijo tan roja que parecía un jitomate-

Está bien pequeña solo no lo volvamos a mencionar quieres- dije sonrojado por lo que recién había acontecido-

Y ella se volvió a hundir en mi pecho …

Flash back

Una Haruna de 7 años se encontraba sentada en la banqueta desde afuera de su nuevo hogar, con su nueva familia, con su nueva vida, con las nuevas lagrimas que afloraban de sus pequeños ojos verdes ( corríjanme si no son de ese color pero a mí siempre me parecieron verdes )

Cuando el pequeño Kaze :3 se le acerca porque lloras?-la pequeña haruna no le presta ninguna atención

Oye no me ignores-dice fingiendo indignación pero al ver que ni así reaccionaba se preocupo y corrió en dirección a su casa y regreso con un chocolate en su mano lo destapo y le puso un trozo en frente del rostro a haruna}

-¿Por qué? –pregunto confundida

-porque mi mama dice que es felicidad en barra

-eso no existe-

Claro que si pruébalo -dijo mientras le metía un trozo en la boca y cuando la vio un poco más calmada le pregunto

Porque llorabas?

Porque me quede sola

Pero lo que están metiendo las cajas no son tus padres?

No, no lo son

Entonces quiénes son?

Son mis padrastros

Eres adoptada

Si –dice muy triste- mis padres murieron y mi hermano se olvido de mí

No creo que lo haiga echo

Calla tú no sabes nada dime acaso lo conoces?...-y kazemaru no supo como contestarle

-Lo sabia- dijo volviendo a llorar

Está bien no importa que no sepa que decir siempre he sido mejor escuchando –dice mientras abraza a la pequeña emo… digo haru ¬.¬ quien hunde su rostro en su pecho…

Fin flash back

Vamos haru vallamos a comer un poco de felicidad en barra dice poniéndose de pie

Haruna sonríe.. –está bien pero la mía con nueces-

-querrás decir delicias dulces- haruna solo le devolvió una sonrisa como si estuviera recordando viejos momentos prometo actualizar pronto :)


	18. chocando xDDD

De acuerdo pueden matarme lo se me atrase muchísimo solo espero aun haiga alguien que se acuerde de mis historias

Esta va para pava-flower la cual desapareció TT^TT y no contesta mis mp creo que me odia no les diré que fue por falta de tiempo la verdad es que me comenzó a gustar el yaoi culpen a tlacuilo por hacer sus historias tan lindas bien aquí el capi solo espero que no me odien y no este fic NO CONTENDRA YAOI por si lo llegaban a preguntar bueno ya sin más que decir aquí el fic

* * *

><p>Vamos haru vallamos a comer un poco de felicidad en barra dice poniéndose de pie<p>

Haruna sonríe –está bien pero la mía con nueces-

-querrás decir delicias dulces- Haruna solo le devolvió una sonrisa como si estuviera recordando viejos momentos

* * *

><p>…<p>

Mientras tanto con goengi y endou…

Tranquilo goengi de nada sirve que te pongas así (entiéndase hecho una furia) además sabes que no puedes matar a Kazemaru ¡es nuestro amigo!

-está bien es solo que me molesta que haiga besado a Haruna-

-Pero ella y tú aun no son nada-

-Lo sé pero aun así es mía ¬ ¬-

-si claro como tú digas ^ ^U-(posesivo)

Bien será mejor que vayámonos a clase estoy seguro de podrán aclarar todo después del entrenamiento

-de acuerdo-

* * *

><p>...<p>

Con kaze, haru y Aki

Saben creo que si me sigo saltando las clases con ustedes no pasare el curso son una mala influencia para mi ¬3¬ (dice mientras se toma una malteada de felicidad en barra-

-no seas dramático por un día no va a pasar nada- (decía Aki con una malteada de fresa)-aprende a haru que no dice nada-

-mmm…mmm- (Haruna)

-eso no cuenta Haruna come chocolate y se le olvida el mundo ¬.¬-

-^ ^U cierto- Saben creo que sería mejor volver o no llegaremos a tiempo al entrenamiento-

-nop- (dice haru)

-pero se nos ara tarde-

-nop yo me quedo aquí con las señoras malteadas ^ ^-(actitud niña pequeña 100 %)

-¿pero y tu enamorado?-(dice kaze intentando convencerla)

- ya no importa-

-¡¿ya no importa?!-(gritaron los dos a coro)

-nop… porque creo que me enamore de esta malteada *.*-

-^ ^U- la perdimos

-^ ^U- sip

Mientras Kazemaru y Aki intentan llevar a rastras a una Haruna muy chibi xDDDDD

* * *

><p>Kidou pov<p>

Algo me dice que el seguir pensando en Rivie no ayudara mucho pero tal vez ella me ayude con natsumi

(Inserte aquí el ruido de kidou chocando contra alguien)

-lo lamento-

-está bien no importa jejeje me ha pasado tantas beses hoy que comienzo a sospechar que mi estadía en esta escuela será principalmente en el suelo tú eres amigo de Haruna ¿verdad?-(pregunta honoka)

-no, yo soy su hermano-(dice mientras la levanta del suelo)

-entonces creo que tengo una propuesta que de seguro no podrás rechazar-

(Kidou la miro confundido)

-¿qué tanto estimas a natsumi?

No mucho, casi nada, nada ¿por qué?

…

Minutos después…

¿Segura que esto va a funcionar?-preguntaba kidou escondido detrás de unos arbustos

-nop- decía mientras corría hacia u otro lugar estaban persiguiendo a natsumi-

¿Oye espera de que trata esta venganza? Con exactitud

-aun, no lose-

¿y que estamos haciendo entonces?

Esperamos una oportunidad-

¿Qué hacen ahí? –pregunto Rivie al ver que los chicos estaban tirado tras un arbusto

Shhhhhhh- dijeron ambos al tiempo en que jalaban a la chica hacia ellos para evitar que los descubrieran

Nos vengamos

¿De quién?-

De natsumi Raimon- dijo honoka

Bien entonces yo me voy- pero honoka la detuvo de la muñeca

-lo lamento pero ahora sabes demasiado y no te puedo dejar ir con vida- dijo mirando a la chica seria mente

-qué?-gritaron los otros dos al unísono

Era broma es solo que siempre quise decir eso ^ ^ -a los otros dos solo les resbalaba una gotita de sudor por la parte de atrás de la nuca de esas que aparecen en las series cuando el personaje… bien creo que ya entendieron la idea-

Pero por que no nos acompañas-ofreció kidou

-de acuerdo ^ ^U

-el objetivo se está moviendo-

* * *

><p>…<p>

Con endou y goengi saliendo rumbo al entrenamiento

Tranquilo veras que podremos resolverlo todo – decía endou

Aun así camina más rápido-

Pero aún nos queda una hora. ._.U

Y eso qué?

Nada nada nada –intentaba calmar endou quien no quería morir tan joven

-oye mira no es ese kidou y honoka?-pregunta goengi

Así también está la amiga de kidou, Rivie, pero que estarán haciendo ahí tirados-

No lo sé tal vez deberíamos ir a ver aunque temo por mi integridad física

-dijo goengi-

-¿Por qué?

-porque kidou me mira como si me quisiera matar

- ._.U me parece perfectamente normal

-¬.¬U

Vamos a ver –

* * *

><p>… con Haruna y sus otros dos mosqueteros que ya habían vuelto a la escuela y era la hora del entrenamiento<p>

No llega el capitán, ni goengi, ni kidou, creo que nos dejaron plantados-dijo matsuri

Sip- dijeron los demás del equipo

Les habrá pasado algo?-pregunto Kazemaru

No lo sé supongo que el entrenamiento se suspende iremos a buscarlos- dijo Haruna algo preocupada

Los tres mosqueteros comenzaron su búsqueda xDDDDD

* * *

><p>Con goengi y todossssss los demás<p>

Se está comiendo un moco!?

(Dijeron casi gritando todos los súper espías por lo que natsumi escucho algo alertando a todos quienes corrieron en todas direcciones hasta que…)

(Inserte choqué aquí)-tal vez le cambie el nombre al fic por =chocando por amor= comenta si te parece bien el cambio de nombre xDDDDD

¿Aki? Estas bien?-

-endou?...

* * *

><p>…<p>

Con Haruna

Haruna buscaba a los demás cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo

Goengi? Donde estabas y donde están los demás?-pregunto Haruna en un tono de molestia con algo de preocupación

No lo se pero aun así tenemos que hablar- dijo goengi con seriedad

De que? no tenemos nada de qué hablar tu no pero yo si –

Mejor vete con tu novia que seguro te está buscando el entrenamiento se cánselo- dice dándose la vuelta molesta

Solo permíteme decirte una cosa más-

Bien dilo y…- fue corta con un beso en los labios…

* * *

><p>Bien mátenme<p>

Ya se acerca el final


End file.
